Storm of the Phoenix
by The Devil Hunters
Summary: Traveling the world for 500 years, Suzaku Kannagi as a favor for Azazel, goes to Kuoh and decides to stay. Armed with his sacred gear and his powers he will change the supernatural world. But will it be for good or bad? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is John of the Devil Hunters with a new story. Don't worry A New Soul is still being worked on. There are also some ideas that I am working on. I am a big fan of High School DxD. I count it as one of my top 10 favorite animes of all time. I have watched all 3 seasons and I plan to watch the newest one when it's dubbed. Anyway, this is another oc fic. Issei will still be in this fic. I do not own High School DxD, all its characters and others are all owned by its respected owners. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1

 **A Fiery Beginning**

A black motorcycle pulls up to an apartment building. The rider was a young man who was dressed in a red muscle shirt, blue cut off jeans, and a black leather jacket. "So, this is Kuoh. It looks peaceful." The rider took of his helmet to reveal a handsome face with golden eyes framed by long golden hair with red tips. The man's name was Suzaku Kannagi. "Maybe I'll settle down here when I'm done." **[Don't forget why we are here Suzaku.]** "I know Igneel, I didn't forget." **[Good. Now what are we doing here again?]** "We are here as a favor for Azazel. He has gotten word that a couple of his people are killing humans." **[Why is that a big deal?]** "The big deal is that a few of them are Sacred Gear users, and you know what Azazel thinks about that." **[Ok. That is a problem. So, what does he want us to do?]** "He wants us to find out whose behind this, why are they doing it, and stop them." **[So, how are we going to find them?]** "I heard reports there is a dragon type sacred gear user in the area. I believe I know which one." **[You don't mean?]** "Yes Igneel. It might just be the Red Dragon Emperor."

 **This is an interesting start. Who is Suzaku**? **How does he know Azazel? And who or what is Igneel? All shall be revealed soon. Until then please review. All flames shall be given to Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A First Encounter**

 **[Are your serious?]** "Completely serious Ingeel" Suzaku says as he enters the apartment complex and reaches his apartment. It was a simple four room apartment with a living room, bathroom, bedroom, and a small kitchen. The living room consisted of a couch, a TV, lamps, a table in the middle, and most importantly a comfy chair. The bedroom consisted of a medium seized desk with a lamp, a medium closet, and a queen-sized bed. The kitchen was just a normal kitchen. The bathroom was pretty much what you expect a bathroom to look like. Overall, it was just a normal apartment room. **[Are you sure their here?]** "I'm sure. The new red dragon emperor is here in Kuoh." **[Do who know who it is?]** Suzaku opens his magically expanded backpack and pulls out a folder. He puts the folder on the table and opens it to reveal at picture of teenage boy with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform, which consisted of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, a red T-shirt underneath the open dress shirt and blazer, and blue and white sneakers instead of dress shoes. "His name is Issei Hyoudou and he is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy. He is part of a group called the Perverted Trio by the school body." **[So, he's a pervert. Man, Ddraig is not going to be happy.]** "As far as I can tell he hasn't awaken it yet, so you know the Fallen Angels are going to try and kill him." **[Do you think they know?]** "What, that Hyoudou has the Boosted Gear? No, I think they just know that he has a Sacred gear, not which one. But, we need to be careful. Form what I'm told Kuoh is under the control of the Gremory and Sitri clans. The governors are the Gremory heir Rias Gremory and the Sitri heir Sona Sitri. Rias' peerage is under the guise of the Occult Research Club and Sona and her peerage are the Student Council." **[Do you think one of them will try to recruit him to their peerage?]** "Rias most likely will if she wants to beat him" Suzaku say with a growl. **[You mean Riser Phenex?]** Ingeel asks. "Of course, I mean that self-righteous, arrogant prick!" Suzaku yelled but then started to calm down. "But enough of him we need to get going." **[Why?]** "Because the familiar I sent here ahead of time informed that Hyoudou accepted a date with a Fallen Angel under the guise of a human named Yuuma Amano and that is today. I think she plans to kill him after the date." **[So, what are we going to do?]** "What do you think we are going to do? We are going to follow them and try to stop the Fallen Angel from killing the pervert. Let's go Ingeel" Suzaku says as he puts on his jacket and head out the door.

 **Kuoh Center**

 **[Are you sure they are going to be here?]** "Yes Ingeel, here they come now." Suzaku looks up to see Yuuma running up to an awaiting Issei. "Okay then, lets follow them." Suzaku watches from a distance as Issei and Yuuma go about their date, going to the arcade, eating at a restaurant, and many other things.

 **Kuoh Park**

 **[This seems normal are you sure she's a Fallen?]** "Positive and I think she's getting ready to murder him." Just as he says this he hears Yuuma say "Will you die for me?" As she says this 'Yuuma' transforms becoming taller, more mature, and now wearing black strap-like objects around and under her bust, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. "Ingeel it's go time!" **[Right!]** Just as the Light Spear was about to hit Issei it is stopped by a wall of fire. "What's this!?" the Fallen yells. "I'm sorry I can't let you kill him even though he is a pervert" Suzaku says as he appears in-between them. "Who the hell are you!?" the Fallen asks angrily. "That's not important. But what is important is that I can't let him die. Sorry but orders are orders." "You should have paid more attention" the Fallen smirked. "Gahhhh!" Suzaku turns around to see a Light Spear impaling Issei. "Son of a bitch!" Suzaku yells as the Fallen flies away. Then suddenly a magic circle appears. "He must have summoned Gremory. Come on Ingeel, let's get out of here. Besides Gremory's probably going to reincarnate him." Suzaku then teleports away.

 **So Suzaku fails and Issei going to be a devil. When will Suzaku reveal himself to the devils? Will Suzaku find out what the Fallen are planning? All will be revealed soon. Until then please review. All flames will be given to Natsu.**


End file.
